With a releasable sticking connection is meant a connection wherein two parts can be connected and disconnected by hand and, when connected, “stick” to each other. Examples of a releasable sticking connection are a magnetic connection, electrostatic connection, a hook and loop fastener connection, a connection using a re-adherable adhesive, such as in the post-it notes, etc. The advantage of such a connection is that grinding tools can be replaced easily compared to a clamping connection using bolts and nuts which requires the use of equipment to be loosened or tightened.
A grinding head of the type mentioned in the preamble is known from US2006/073776 A1, in which a releasable sticking connection comprising a hook and loop fastener (often referred to as Velcro®) is disclosed to connect a tool to a tool holder.
The known grinding heads are used in industrial surface grinding machines to grind or polish relatively large areas made of hard materials, e.g. concrete or marble floors. During these processes, grinding tools may be dislocated or even separated from the tool holder due to the large frictional shear forces between the tools and the material to be grinded or polished, thereby resulting in an uncontrolled or even disrupted grinding and/or polishing process.